villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
The Broker
The Broker is a major character in Villainy and Virtue, ''created and portrayed by LHudson. The Broker serves as an information broker, selling information regarding organisations, structures, and people to those whom will pay his price. Using his vast amount of connections in Heartania's infrastructure, he is able to retrieve information or change plans within a phone call. Biography '''Background' On the surface, The Broker is a man with almost no past, though he does rare present events in conversation. He admitted that he blackmailed a school bully and destroyed his prized fedora, and also claims to be the root cause of a house fire, but there is little evidence connecting him to the crime. Under the skin, The Broker is a man running away from his past. During or after he established his network, he became responsible for the death of a family dog. He was also tricked by a liar into selling him information, which was then used to blow of a disability hospital, a memory that effects his attitude towards people. Day One - The Day of Connections Hallam Heist When Villainy and Virtue ''starts, The Broker sells information regarding the Hallam Art Museum to a group of three men, but not before extracting information from them, including when they will conduct the heist. After selling them information, including instructions on how to turn on the alarm, The Broker makes a phone call to Kay, asking them to meet him on the town hall which overlooks the Heartania Museum Quarter. Before heading to the roof, he manages to steal the newly arrived exhibit from the neighboring Heartania Museum, including an Orb belonging to Ftangr. During his time with Kay, he receives a video from his network regarding one of the missing people in the news. Deciding to return the jewels to the nearing Starlass and Argent Mind, he copies the video onto a card and places them inside the jewelry case. His network manages to locate Typhoon, and after futile attempts to stop him from seeing his location, he gives him a phone call. This results in a short war of words in which both sides threaten each other. The Broker ends the call, but not before requesting him to meet up by the Heartania Bridge. During this call, Kay leaves to meet with Starlass, Argent Mind, and the newly arrived Ftangr. [[Nightmare Broker Conflict|'Nightmare/Broker Conflict']] '''The Museum Quarter' Whilst observing the situation, since the arrival of some heroes has made the entertainment interesting, the known serial killer Nightmare snuck up behind him and demanded he hand over the stolen case. The Broker tried to divert attention and offered a different service, but Nightmare wouldn't budge. Before anything could be done, Inferno arrived on the scene to talk with The Broker, causing herself and Nightmare to exchange hostile words. The Broker, however, used this opportunity to head for his escape point, and successfully grappled onto an adjacent building, apologising to Inferno on the way. Nightmare, however, quickly caught up with him and threatened to skin him alive if he didn't hand over the jewelry. Unfortunately for Nightmare, he hesitated, and neglected to notice the clouds giving way to the sun, painfully hurting him and forcing him to take cover under the floor. The Broker swung down to the Museum Quarter, left the case of jewels, and by extension the video card, with Starlass, and slipped a phone number to the recently arrived La Mirage before getting into a car and driving off. The Pave The Broker had arrived at one of his favourite spots, The Pave, in hopes to repair the small damage he did for abandoning Inferno. Whilst there, he ordered a glass of orange juice as he received a phone call from La Mirage. The two talked and exchanged banter, before stating that he needs her for a job, but before he could give her details, Wild Card entered the bar. He instead sent her the details via messaging. Unbeknownst to The Broker, Nightmare had been listening to him, and waited for his time to strike. Wild Card asked the Broker if he could sit opposite him, posing as a lawyer. The Broker, not wanting to be rude, allowed him to, but told him the seat was reserved. Nightmare then revealed himself to the two, just as Inferno entered the bar to confront him for earlier, before Ftangr arrived for the same man. The four get into a heated argument over what they want with The Broker. The Broker kept calm and posted as someone who is out of the loop. He told Nightmare that his claim was baseless, Ftangr that his orb should be back at the museum, and lied to Wild Card in a sincere and serious tone that someone wanted to find out if one of the missing persons was really inside his casino. This caused Wild Card to punch him in the face, allowing him to notice a delivery man about to deliver his requested package. The Broker took his chance and rappelled out of the bar, taking Inferno with him, but unfortunately missing the package. Nightmare charges after him with Ftangr in tow, leaving Wild Card behind and murdering the delivery man. The Broker carried Inferno to the rooftops and asked if she wanted to go to the museum, the place where Ftangr's orb was. Ftangr engaged with Inferno, whilst Nightmare prepared to take on the Broker. Desiring escape, The Broker swung from the building with Inferno to the ground, and the two split up. The Broker ran towards the museum quarter, but because of the subtle damage Nightmare did to the grappling hook, he fails to lift off from the ground, and is ran over by a white car. Ftangr dragged him into the sewers, and mended his flesh. The Sewers The Broker found himself in a manifestation of his mind, complete with a duplicate of himself. The battle in his mind involved how The Broker could be able to escape the situation. Upon awakening, he found himself in a tough situation, as Ftangr had planted a potentially fatal mass inside his body. Telling Ftangr that the orb he desires is back at the museum, the Broker was swallowed by a creature Frangr had summoned. The Broker tried to get the orb back into the museum, but Nightmare caught up to the little mouse, slaughtering him in public and stealing the case. Survival When they arrived at the museum, the Broker tried explaining to Ftangr about what Nightmare has done, but the pleas were ignored when Ftangr readily agreed to give Nightmare the Broker. Just as he left, the mass in his body was activated, giving him the opportunity to kill Nightmare, but not before taking some serious harm. He was saved by a police officer and was hospitalised. Making Amendments During his time in the hospital, he was confronted by representations of himself inside his mind. They told him to make amends before he woke up. He summoned La Mirage and Typhoon to his hospital bed, and gave Typhoon the opportunity to kill him. Typhoon refused and told him to make an effort, in which The Broker told the two his plan. He wanted the two to receive a case containing a special item he wants, but revised it to also steal $200,000 from Wild Card's casino. Suffering from pain, he passes out. When he woke up, he found the two had gone and Hammerfist was waiting for him. The Broker said that tomorrow he plans to take over The Golden Pineapple, a nightclub he's had an eye on for some time. He also gives Jason the opportunity for a comfortable job, but declines due to the concern for his family. The Broker respects him, and asks him to come to the Pineapple tomorrow morning. The Heist of the Full House Casino In order to guarantee that Wild Card is distracted, he gives him a call and the two have a fairly quick chat. Wild Card threatens to have him killed, but backtracks on the offer when Broker asks if he would like to play a card game. Wild Card agrees, on the condition that it takes place at his casino. Even though Broker would be responsible for the heist, the opportunity presented a solid alibi, and thus readily accepted the offer. He is then escorted to the casino after a mysterious corpse is escorted to his hospital room from the police department's headquarters, before he has his hands tied by Wild Card's cronies. He arrives and is taken to the penthouse suite, and he manages to message his network about escaping. Wild Card finds out about this and destroys the phone, before putting a gun to his head and barks out what the Broker was doing. Keeping calm, the Broker points out that Wild Card isn't exactly the most trustworthy of humans, while also pointing out that the Broker not only told him the trust back at The Pave, but had also willingly came to the casino to play card games and chat under Wild Card's preferences. Realising this, Wild Card untied him, apologised, and set out to play Baccarat. The two talk while playing games and drinking, questioning each others pasts, although Wild Card is very evasive when the Broker wonders about his mother. Unbeknownst to them, the Shadow Fixer had started an assault on the casino, in order to kill someone involved in his husbands murder. Paddy, the target, runs into the penthouse, startling the two players, before the Fixer blows a hole in the wall, knocking the Broker into the elevator, drink still in hand. Sensing the danger, he orders the lift to go down. Upon reaching a floor, he finds La Mirage in a fury. He explains the situation, before finding out that Wild Card's safe only had singular poker chips. Realising that these chips held sentimental value to Wild Card, he ordered the lift to the garage. Upon reaching the garage, he finds a note and a replacement phone from his mice. Upon reading the note and hurriedly looking into the van, he orders Jade into the van before Wild Card arrives. The Broker presents him the chip and offers it back in exchange for the case he is carrying, minus the contents. A puzzled Wild Card agrees and hands him the case. The Broker then gets in the armoured vehicle and drives away with Jade. Several miles down the street and into an industrial wasteland, before breaking out into hysterical laughter. Jade, confused wonders what has taken over his mind. The Broker, still laughing orders Jade to open the back doors to reveal that she, Broker, and Typhoon have successfully stolen $3,000,000. The two dance like maniacs before they start loading the money into their escape vehicle, and leave the area for a safehouse before a battle between Wild Card, Shadow Fixer, Dark Hawk, Land Slide, and Argent Mind erupts. The Return of Nightmare With the valuable musical record now in his possession, he gleefully plays the music as Jade and Typhoon drop their cuts and Broker explains that he get's no financial reward. The Broker receives a phone call from Jason while Jade asks him for a favour. Before she can ask, Jason reveals that Nightmare has returned, much to the Broker's horror. He breaks down and destroys part of the escape vehicle. After calming down he receives a message regarding a meltdown. After counting the money he sets some aside and messages Kay about the situation. The Broker leaves with Jade for The Pave, in order to increase the possibility of meeting Nightmare. This works and to The Broker's horror, but also to his astonishment, Nightmare was no longer himself, facing conflicting emotions. After a brief talk, taking pity of the shadow, The Broker organises a safehouse out of the way for them but warns that he will find and kill them if they dive back into their murderous nature. Nightmare agrees and leaves, but not before noting the arrival of two people. Meeting Reaver and Wild Card Wild Card and Reaver arrive at the bar and without a word start threatening the two over the heist. Feigning ignorance, The Broker offers them a drink before sneaking a hidden message out of the bar. Reaver demands his phone, but The Broker instead destroys the phone with the fruit knife used at the bar. In retaliation, Reaver proceeds to harm Jade, prompting a scuffle between the two. Hoping to avoid escalation, The Broker offers a drink to Wild Card, but to no avail. Sensing an opportunity, the Broker takes a chance to try and escape the same way he did before, only for Reaver to destroy the wire and forcing him to crash into a table, reopening his face wound and causing a stinging sensation. To make matters worse, Inferno walks through the door, hoping to find some entertainment. The First Battle of Heartania Journey to the Hospital Rescuing a Little Mouse The End of the Day Day Two - The Day of Recovery The Broker's Penance Walk Finding Typhoon Witnessing the Speech Attack Compensating the Families Taking over the Golden Pineapple Meeting Alex Richardson The Heartania Inventors Convention Attack and Injury Michael Paige vs Jade Blythe The Arrest Becoming an Architect The Gathering of a Crew Alcoholic Rampage Cementing the Plan A Stressful Night Day Three - The Day of Fire The Sledge Bank Heist Preparation Across the Street The Heist Argent's Arrival Escape from the Bank A Fluffy Appearance Pacify Hills The Cold Hour Briefing The Meeting Final Act Death and Aftermath Returning from the Shadows The Second Battle of Heartania A Call to Arms Road to Inferno The Calm Walk Pushing Back the Wastelanders To the Golden Pineapple The Broker's Breakdown Day Four - The Day of the Circle Claiming the Government Establishing the Inner Circle The Loss of Sanity Rebuilding His Life Therapy Rescuing Mira Appearance Personality Relationships Application As submitted by LHudsonx Name: Jonathan Kramer Alias: The Broker Gender: Male Age: ?? Alignment: Neutral, whatever the outcome entertains him the most Specializations: Information Gathering, Technology Physical Description: The Broker is slender built with a tendency to wear fancy coats with a hat, though not a fedora due to a high school bully normally wearing a fedora as a way to brag about his health. His black shoes were designed to make a noise, therefore signalling everyone his presence. Under the coat is a small utility brace, though non-lethal, set above his white shirt and black tie. He has a small shadow under his chin, and a small piece of glass is carried around inside his coat. Personality Description: The Broker is duplicitous, with no one really understand what he likes or dislikes, or which side of the moral spectrum he is on. Sometimes he assists criminals by giving them information in regards to what flaws the security systems has, sometimes he assists the heroes into what the criminals are about to do, but he also sometimes sabotages their efforts in order to create as much entertainment as possible. He isn't without compassion, and some things he assists or sabotages the client normally relates to his own past. Back-story: There are conflicting stories about the Broker, but there are some stories he is consistent with. He talks about the time he destroyed a bully's fedora before scaring him out of the school by manipulating him with personal secrets. He also credits himself for being the seed of a house fire, though there is no evidence linking him to the crime. His attitude to the disabled suggests he either has family or friends with disabilities. Quotes Category:Major Character Category:Major Neutral Category:Character Category:LHudsonx